


First and Last

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Burns, F/F, Fire, First Kiss, Other, The Magnus Archives Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Kissing Agnes ends in burns, but when you're made of plastic, there's only so much that can melt away.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Nikola Orsinov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> TMA Femslash Week Day 1: First Kiss

There was something magnetic about Agnes. Just standing too close to her would cause skin to burn and plastic to melt, but so many allowed themselves to be drawn in closer and closer, like moths to the flame. 

And Nikola was no exception. Though she would eventually tire of the face she wore, be it a matter of months or years, her attraction to Agnes never grew wearisome. When it came time to bid adieu to another persona, Agnes was ready to say farewell with a kiss.

Each face received but one kiss from Agnes, first and last in unending flame. When their lips met, Nikola’s plastic skin would melt and drip away, but the fire inside her, her infatuation with Agnes, was stronger than anything the Desolation could provide. 

As the remnants of her last mask crumbled to ash, Nikola and Agnes held each other tight, neither inferno nor mortal flesh keeping them apart. And after Nikola found her new face, her new body, her new persona and grew bored of it again, she would finally get another first kiss from Agnes, her past washed away in fire, until the next time they would meet and hold on through the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tma femslash week take 2 at tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com! I got carried away and wound up with two short fics for today.   
> This one is _very_ short but I started thinking about Agnes and here we are lol
> 
> You can find more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com!


End file.
